Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser
The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser is a standard issue patrol car based on the sixth generation Chevrolet Corvette. The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) is utilised by the Rockport Police Department in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, by the Palmont Police Department in Need for Speed: Carbon, and also by the Palmont Police Department in Need for Speed: World. There are two models of the Federal Cruiser; the standard issue model fitted with a full police package and the unmarked model. The vehicle is a standard patrol unit used by federal agents. The unit is heavy as well as extremely resilient resulting in a reliable means of high speed pursuit against high-durability and high top speed vehicles. The Federal Cruiser is one of the most powerful police vehicles used by law enforcement and is tuned for high speed engagement. Federal agents driving Federal Cruiser units are trained in the following advanced driving techniques: Box, Herd, PIT, Ram, Roadblock, Rolling Roadblocks, and Spike Strips. An excessively damaged or disabled unit adds a $20,000 Bounty to the rap sheet of the suspect. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, utilised by the Rockport Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 5, also known as Heat Level 5. Challenge Series The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser can be driven in challenge #49 of the Challenge Series in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Cross Sergeant Cross of the Rockport Police Department drives a unique Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. He can engage in pursuits at condition 5 and condition 6, also known as Heat Levels 5 and 6. Excessively damaging or disabling his cruiser adds a $100,000 Bounty to the rap sheet of the suspect. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: Carbon, utilised by the Palmont Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 5, also known as Heat Level 5. Pursuit Knockout In a Pursuit Knockout event, racers that are knocked out of a tier 1 race will be given a Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser to pursue the remaining racers. Reward Card The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser can be unlocked for use in Quick Race and multiplayer events by completing its Reward Card. Its Reward Card has four targets that have to be met before it is unlocked: *Wheels of Steel - Avoid 5 spike strips in a police pursuit while in Career Freeroam *Small Car Lot - Unlock 8 cars *Silver Medal - Complete all Silver Challenge Series events *Arcade Level 3 - Play 25 Quick Races The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser is the fastest accelerating car in the game. This trait does come however at the cost of top speed and handling; it will struggle on long or bendy tracks, as it is prone to oversteer. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Chevrolet Corvette Federal Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: World, utilised by the Palmont Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 5, also known as Heat Level 5. Trivia *In Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the LOD0 mesh has missing disc brakes. *In the Russian releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon, the police dispatch incorrectly refers to this car as a Police State Cruiser. *The vehicle type "player_cop_gto", during development of Need for Speed: Carbon, allowed the player to drive the Pontiac GTO State Cruiser. It was altered for the released game to reference a driveable variant of the Police Federal Cruiser for online game modes. Gallery Nfsmostwantedearlyfederalcruiser.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Concept Art) Nfsmostwantedearlyfederalcruiser2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Concept Art) NFSMWCorvetteC6Marked.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (RPD Cruiser) NFSMWCorvetteC6Cross.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Cross' Cruiser) NFSC_COPSPORTHENCH.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (PPD Cruiser) NFSW_COPSPORTHENCH.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (PPD Cruiser) de:Bundesbehörden-Streife